blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NOS Sterling
Welcome to my talk Page. Feel free to leave me a message on something or anything. Please be aware that I many not be available during School Days (unless it's a Federal Holiday, a snow day, week-long break or something) as I'm not available for much of the day. If you're need help with this wiki, I am always there during the weekend (except most of Saturday for the most part) and when BlueSpeeder is unavailable (yea he's busy at times). I may try to do my best to reply ASAP. Also please note that *If you need to leave me a message, make sure you click "Leave Message" *Remember to make a new header on new subjects'. I don't want to make this talk page disorganized. Which might explain why.' *Please don't Curse (Keep it clean...) and please don't spam or insult. *Follow this page if you're gonna make a message *Remember to sign either by the four tildes (~4x) or the "Signature button". Don't be shy. :) I'm nice and I'll be happy to help ya. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:MM 001 Cover.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlueSpeeder (talk) 22:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Two Archie Mega Man Wikias Hi there! I am from the german Mega Man Wikia. I am so exited, that there is a Archie Comic Mega Man Wikia! Buuuut I saw the blue-bomber-comics Wikia and that one Mega-Man-Comics and in the future I like to have a better contact with otherlanguage Wikias with the same issue. It is kind of confusing which Wiki is now the active one and which is the dublicate (?). : "Mega-Man-Comics wiki is a Sandbox wiki of Blue Bomber Comics Wiki" :Okay that make sence now, but for looking for your wikia I think people will more seach for "Mega Man Comics" instead of "Blue Bomber Comics". Just a guess but maybe changing the URL could raise up views or get things straight. It also confuses me xD :I like to bring up the idea of making interlanguage links from your wikia here to the german de.megaman and es.megaman and maybe ask Quick or an other Administrator from the Mega Man Wiki that in things for Archie Comics they can link in this Wikia (?). :Yes, we are more active here, despite for the fact I'm very busy with High School, but feel free to put in some stuff that it can be helpful, that would be a good idea :I am on a Babel Level 4 in Englis, but it could be, that I make some grammar mistakes so, please feel free to correct my pages and my texts I'll write. Also in the future I will bring up a Archie Comic Wikia in the german language, which also includes Mega Man, Archie and Sonic. ::I think the links for this wiki in Spanish and German should be as es.archie-megaman and de.archie-megaman so we don't have to confuse the othet Mega Man wikis in other languages. ::Well there are no de.archie-megaman and es.archie-megaman. My idea was: ::*blue-bomber-comics->de.megaman and blue-bomber-comics->es.megaman so from here you are able to make links to the pages in DE and ES. ::*For the english part you could ask an administrator from the englisch Mega Man Community, that the Archie Mega Man focus is in the blue-bomber-comics and not in their Wikia. I think that's the same what SNN and the Mobius Encyclopedia is doing with the Archie Comic stuff right? :::For the URL Links on the German and Spanish version of this wiki, thats fine -> Nice! :::On the last point... I'm a bit confused, can you please clarify it a bit more (like what I mean, can you make it a bit more understandable)? Are you asking me to ask someone who is part of the Mega Man Community (such as MMKB) who knows stuff on the Archie Mega Man Comics or just something eise? :::Well the SNN and the Mobius Encyclopedia seems to have a partnership with each other. They collect the same topics but as you can see the Mobius Encyclopedia is getting more into detail in the Archie Sonic Comics. More than the SNN. And I asked you if maybe you want to do the same with the MMKB (?) Cyanide3 19:12, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: The To-Do List Hi, no big problem. Yesterday I had a lot of other things to do, too. "I'll continue to work on Short Circuits but if I can't upload the pic, feel free to upload it if you can." I have every Short Circuit so I can upload those. What I like to ask if you have any character infoboxes and infoboxes for the comics? I could manage to create some if you want. Cyanide3 06:48, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Just Stopping by Bass you fool! What did you to Wily now? You can only bring trouble my dear! Wily shouldn't let you build with Bassnium x/ Anyway I'm back from my holidays and I hope I can edit soon on my german Archie Sonic Wikia and on the Blue Bomber Comic Wikia. Cyanide3 06:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Timeline page? Hey! I was wondering if we should transfer the page from MMKB I made onto this wiki. Good idea? Here's the link http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Comics_Timeline I would like to point out that I'M the one who made that page on MMKB in the first place. Also, should we have a seperate page for Sigma-1? Great! Also, how do you change the names of pages? I mentioned that one of them is incorrectly named. Portalfan87 (talk) 17:09, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Part II Re. I'm talking about the page for the 2nd TPB, the 's' is in the wrong place. You'll see it when you compare the page with the arc name. Portalfan87 (talk) 15:05, May 31, 2015 (UTC)